A Virgin No More
by angelsinstead
Summary: Kim has an offer for Stacy she cannot refuse.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

"You're kidding me!" Stacy exclaimed.

"No, I'm not," said Kim as a slight blush came upon her features. "It's true..."

"It CAN'T be."

"It is," Kim said sadly. " And what are they gonna say when they find out one of the best strippers at the Spotted Pony is a virgin..."

"But Kim, I have seen you with lots of hot guys. How could you not have...?"

"None of them were right. I put them all off... And now...I just don't wanna be a virgin anymore..."

"So, are you gonna find someone to break your cherry?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah," Kim answered. "You."

"Me? WHAT?" Stacy gasped.

"I want YOU to do it..."

"Why me?"

"Because you love me, Stace... and you'll be gentle. And you're much better than any guy I know..."

"Ohhh Kimmie," Stacy said as she pressed her forehead against Kim's and caressed her soft dark hair. She wanted to say 'No,' and that there was no way she'd agree to Kim's wild plan, but it meant so much to Kim that Stacy struggled to refuse her. After all, Kim had done everything Stacy had ever wanted. And Stacy had asked a LOT of Kim. The least she could do was help her bestie rid herself of her bothersome virginity.

"Okay, let's say I do agree to help you... how would we...? I mean, I don't really have the right equipment to help you, Kimmie," Stacy pointed out.

"How about the handle of a hairbrush? A cucumber? Or candlestick?" Kim suggested.

"I'm not going to use any of those things on you," Stacy protested, crinkling her nose at the thought.

"Ohhh I have the PERFECT thing!" Kim exclaimed. "How about that vibrator I got you for your birthday?"

It had been a gag-gift more than anything. It was still sitting in it's box in Stacy's closet. "I guess that could work," Stacy said as a little grin came to her face. "Let's go in the bedroom then."

"Yes, we need to get this over with..." Kim agreed as though she were talking about a dreaded trip to the dentist's office. She had never liked it when the dentist had placed the drill into her mouth and stared drilling on her teeth. She truly wasn't sure how she'd react to the vibrator's invasion either.

They entered Stacy's bedroom and Stacy suggested Kim get comfortable while she retrieved the vibrator. She took it out of it's package and showed it to Kim. "You ready for this?" she asked.

"It's REALLY big!" Kim responded.

"I know... and you wanted me to insert it inside ME. You can take it, Kimmie. We just need to get you wet first..."

"Wet first? How?" Kim asked in little squeek.

"Take off all your clothes and lie back on my bed. I'll take care of everything," Stacy promised with a little wink.

"Okay, Stace... but I hope you know what your doing," Kim said warily. She took off her top, her skimpy bra, then her shorts and panties. She lay there completely naked on Stacy's bed.

"Will this hurt?" she asked with a little bit of apprehension.

"What do you think?" Stacy asked as she walked forward holding the immense vibrator.

"I think it's gonna hurt like hell!" Kim cried out. "Stacy, you better be gentle... or I'll... I'll kick your ass."

Kim acually heard Stacy giggle at that. She couldn't believe she was about to give Stacy her virginity and Stacy was giggling. She opened her legs, urging Stacy to do her worst.

"Whoa!" Stacy gasped, seeing Kim's wide open legs. "We have to get you ready first. Are you even wet yet?"

Kim slid a hand between her legs to access the situation. To her surprise, she found that her folds were saturated with her juices. She was becoming swiftly aroused.

"I'm wet," Kim announced.

"You are?" Stacy said, cocking her head to one side in curiousity. "Something got you excited, Kimmie ~ my dear?"

"Yes," Kim admitted. "You. Thinking about you fucking me with that thing."

"Do you want me to fuck you with it?" Stacy asked as she began caressing the silky flesh of Kim's breasts. Immediately Kim's nipples sprang up at Stacy's skillful touch.

"Yes!" Kim said throatily. "And kiss me, too..."

"Thank you for the invitation," Stacy breathed before her lips swooped onto Kim's. She kissed her hungrily as her hands molded Kim's beautiful breasts. Once she had Kim melting in the sweet, kinky kiss, Stacy slid her hands down between Kim's parted thighs. True to her word, Kim was silky and wet. Kim shivered as Stacy encircled her throbbing little clit with her finger. As the kisses got hotter, Kim could take it no more. She pried her lips away from Stacy's.

"Do it now," she urged.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Stacy said softly.

"If you don't, I'll have to find some guy to fuck... and I would rather it be you."

Stacy didn't like the idea of some guy fucking Kim and taking away the gift of Kim's virginity, not when she had offered it to her. "Okay, I will do it..." Stacy said as she pressed Kim's legs even wider.

She took the tip of the vibrator and lay it against Kim's slick pussy lips. "Relax, Kimmie. You can't tense up..." Stacy warned. "You have to look into my eyes and take it all..."

"All?" Kim said in a little squeek.

"Yes, every inch," Stacy responded as she started to nudge the hardened tip into Kim's beautiful pussy.

"Open for me, Kim... ohhh yes, like that..." Stacy said as she eased a couple of inches inside.

"It's starting to hurt, Stace..." Kim said as she felt the intense burning and stretching sensation.

"I am sorry, Kimmie..." Stacy responded as she pushed the remainder of the toy into Kim in one smooth thrust.

"Owwww!" Kim cried out, her body arching away in an attempt to escape the pain.

"Shhhh..." Stacy said as she lay a hand on Kim's tummy, soothing her in a sweet caress. "I know it's hurts, but it's all inside you now."

"Look," Stacy urged.

Kim looked down and saw the vibrator entirely embedded in her tight pussy. "Ohhh Stacy..." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Does it still hurt?" Stacy asked in an almost-whisper.

"It stings... but I think I want... I want..."

"What?" Stacy prompted.

"I want you to fuck me with it."

"Hard and deep?" Stacy asked.

"Ohhh yes. Fuck me, Stacy. Ohhh please..." Kim cried out, raising her hips as if take the toy deeper.

Very gently, Stacy began to withdraw the toy from Kim's tight depths. It was smeared with her virgin's blood and her sticky juices. "Ohhh Kimmie, that's so hot... you look so sexy right now. Damn..." Stacy purred as she began to thrust the thick toy in and out of Kim's snug center.

"Stacy!" Kim screamed as she felt a fierce tingling sensation coursing through her naked body.

"I am gonna make you cum, Kim! Cum so hard!" Stacy promised.

Over and over Stacy fucked Kim with the toy, bringing her to the verge of orgasm. When Kim couldn't take it any longer, Stacy thrust the toy into her so deep, making her juices spill all over the bed and the toy. When Stacy removed the vibrator, it was glistening with Kim's cum.

"Ohhh God that was so good. Stacy, I think I love you!"

"I love you, too, Kim. I always have. Why don't I get naked... and you can pleasure me now?"

"I'd love that," Kim agreed as she moved over, making room in the bed for her bestie. "Thank you for making my first-time so incredibly special."

Stacy stripped away her clothes and climbed into bed with Kim. "It was my pleasure," she whispered as she pulled Kim in for kiss.


End file.
